One Thousand and One Nights
by Kamiya-san
Summary: A twist on the classic Arabian tale. She wanted adventure, he wanted riches. One moon festival, and their lives will be tangled forever. Exploring the depths of each other's unknown will lead them to the brink of euphoria.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't really written in quite some time. And for that, I am terribly sorry. I do know what it's like for a story you like to not be updated quickly. Thank you for all who've stayed waiting for me to update. I promise I'm working on those other stories.

Author's note: I actually have paired Sango up with almost all the men, mostly because Sango is my favourite, and I like her with every guy. My original idea was to make this a "Damsel-in-distress-Princess-in-the-night-saved-by-an-attractive-bandit-and-falls-in-love-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON" fan fiction. Although, as I started to write, I started getting deeper into the story. With the way I envision this story now, there won't be a lemon anytime soon, just some promiscuous flirting, and maybe even a little foreplay. So for now, I'll keep it Teen. Plus, Sango's not really the 'Damsel-in-distress' type of girl. ;)

The sun blazed the city of Shikon. Sand swept throughout the vast dunes surrounding the metropolis. All was barren, except the occasional critter crawling into its hole. Shikon was not only one of the most blessed cities, seeing as how they were nowhere near water, yet they still managed to make it through the annual droughts, but it was the most renowned. Jewels, these are what captivated nobles from far lands to approach the bleak façade. Although, there was one gem that men would trek for months to try and possess. The pearl of Shikon, Sango.

A high pitched shriek was heard throughout the burrows of Shikon. "Get him!" an elderly woman yelled dropping her weaved basket. It turned out to be no use, for the crook had already vanished inside the small brick passages.

Panting, a very pleased Bankotsu lifted the decorated cloth that worked as his makeshift door. In his hideout above the city, he peeked near the gap in his tan brick wall to make sure he wasn't followed. When he was sure he escaped unscathed, he crouched on his toes in the corner of his orange sunlit room. He pushed back a couple strands of misplaced hair behind his ear, and patted his moist hands on his trousers. Excitingly, he rubbed his hands together, taking out the small pouch he was able to pick from the woman's blind spot. Pulling on the drawstring and dropping it to the floor his eyes gleamed with delight. A small mewl was heard, and Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Kirara…" he groaned. She was with him long enough to know not to bother him with his jewels. However, the small cat didn't seem to care. She perched herself on his shoulder, entwining her two tails with his long braided hair. He quickly snatched her up and tossed her on his sleeping mat. She gracefully landed on all fours, naturally. That's why Bankotsu liked her; she was agile and able to keep up with him as he skimmed the streets for his guilty pleasure. Well, He liked her…when she was around. It seemed Kirara had a mind of her own. She came to Bankotsu's hideout whenever she felt like it (Which these days, it had been rarely.), sometimes he felt like she had another owner or something. Which he didn't doubt, he found her a couple of months ago during a moon carnival. Those two ring tails, and those exotic red eyes…Bankotsu knew she was worth something so, he stole her. She managed to escape when he was asleep the first night, and Bankotsu was more than frantic. The price of the cat could probably feed him for a year if he found the right bargainers. He was visibly drained on the fourth day when she nonchalantly walked back into his hideout with a bag of fish in her mouth. He could hear a woman that he would soon come to familiar terms with screaming, "Get that grimy beast!" He smirked; at that point he knew he couldn't sell Kirara. During his reminiscing, he forgot the sack in his hand and lay on his back. Jewels spilled out onto the hard ground, only seeming to compliment his now tangled tresses. He closed his eyes as the afternoon sun gleamed on his sun kissed skin. Soon he found himself asleep, and with that Kirara slipped out once again.

Sango had her chin in her palm as she too had started to dose off. Not only was the heat unbearable today, so was the meeting. The ongoing topic about her possible suitors was boring her to no end. She didn't want a marriage! It would only serve to tie her down. She was young, she wanted adventure. Her eyes shifted around the room uncomfortably. The 20 foot ceilings, along with equally tall gold pillars, all this was unnecessary to have a meeting in. Why couldn't they do it outside? It certainly would have kept her more entertained. One of her father's men had switched subjects; he started speaking of the military advantages of being surrounded by sand. As dull as the subject was, she was too polite to say anything. Instead she tried adding a supportive point. "A month from now, the town will hold a festival for the new moon. With all the preparation, no one will have time to rest." She paused now looking at the man, "Do you not think this would be the ideal opening for our enemies to sneak in, Shessoumaru?" Several eyes flocked to her for the first time during the conference. Although, one pair in particular struck her like the Shikon heat. Most princesses would run at the mere thought of dealing with anything remotely serious. Sango too was once like that, but Shessoumaru really got her going. She felt her lips burn from the need for the silence to be broken.

He couldn't ignore her query; she had made a valid point. Not that he would every let her know though, "No adversary shall slip past my guards. Rest assured, Princess." Without turning to see her response, he turned back to the men. This is what she liked about Shessoumaru; he didn't treat her like the rest of the kingdom. But that didn't mean he still didn't infuriate her! He wasn't taking her seriously. When they were in public, he treated her like a baby, and she absolutely hated it. She wanted to retort back like she did when no one was around, but she still had to maintain the "Princess Air" as her best friend Kagome would say. She smiled, "Of course Shessoumaru, I have faith in your judgment. Please, continue…" Her smile faltered when the attention was on Shessoumaru again. This was going to be the worst hour of her life. She felt like her pride had been ripped from her, and then thrown to the group, so they could laugh at it. Her face had gone red from anger, and she was clenching her fists. Shessoumaru decided to take the opportunity, "Princess, you seem unwell. Perhaps you'll have your nurse purge you of your sudden illness?" Everyone in the room nodded, "Yes, Princess. Might I suggest you lie down?" Sango slowly turned her head to the voice, begging, _praying_ it wouldn't be who she thought it was. Shessoumaru clapped his hand once, and Sango was on her feet. "Oh!" she gasped in surprise. Two of Shessoumaru's guards had turned her toward the one man that irritated her more than Shessoumaru in public.

It was Miroku, her physician. In the past Miroku had been the handsome, charming new addition to the staff. She would admit she and Kagome had even fantasized about him. But after Sango discovered his true character, she felt she had been duped for nearly falling for him. They had all angered her, and at that point, she didn't care about the childish "Princess Air" gag. "Shessoumaru, tell your hounds to **release **me." she hissed, yanking her arms out of their grubby grasps. This was NOT what was supposed to happen, why couldn't she be treated the way she wanted to be? Gods, she hated Shessoumaru sometimes. She stormed out of the room, not caring where she ending up.

Geographically, Shikon wasn't supposed to have anything relating to a garden. But when you have money, anything is possible. She found herself in the Royal Gardens; she didn't care if anyone saw her. She was tired of having to watch her every move, just because she was royalty. She threw her gold-rimmed head piece to the cobble path, and started to pace back and forth. '_I ran away, I was always weak__. __I let go, frustrated by the fact__that I couldn't stay unchanged since that day._' She sighed, finally sitting on the rim of the large fountain. Her eyes traced the outline of her mother's marble carving. Her mother, along with her brother was dead. All she had left was her Father, and they rarely spoke because he was always busy. She didn't know anything about her mother, since Sango was constantly sick as a child. They didn't want her tainting the Queen. The nerve...Was she never to get to know her mother because of her ailment? It had turned out to be true, and that caused not hatred, but determination. That determination had harboured in Sango even as she sat there. Kohaku on the other hand was the best thing that ever happened to her. She sighed, ruffling her hands through her long chocolate hair. This was not what she needed to be reminded of. She was trying to move on, yet visions of his corpse haunted her. Even in the daylight, his ghostly eyes inked her mind with horrible thoughts of him. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of him. Returning to the fountain, she found herself staring at her 'mother' until sunset.

"Princess, why don't you come into my room where I can _treat _you?" Miroku teased as he walked up to Sango. She turned to him with red eyes, "Disappear." She hissed. Miroku flinched, but he seemed to have gotten the hint as he walked away. Sango turned back to the fountain, she had actually been crying. Lately, she had been so frustrated. She was nearly 19, and there she stood unwed. Most girls in Shikon were bride material at 15, but Sango wouldn't have it. Every time her father introduced her to a possible suitor, she would be stubborn and sabotage the welcoming ceremony. She turned back to the fountain looking past her mother and into the evening sky. She gasped; surprised that she had spent so much time out. To her dismay, she heard footsteps coming her way. She quickly became annoyed, without turning around she hissed, "Your unnecessary antics need to end." She paused turning around, "Miroku, I thought I told you to disa…pear."

It was Shessoumaru, the nerve! Sango huffed and crossed her arms, "Even though that was meant for Miroku….I wish the same for you." He stood silently, knowing she would continue. He was right, "Why must you constantly provoke me?" She rolled her eyes, "You irritate me to no end! You made a mockery of me-you always do…and..." her hands balled into fists, and her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her disdained eyes looked up to meet his golden eyes, "And I hate you for it…" She then threw a single punch in his chest. He didn't block it, nor did he move. She dealt a second one, then a third, until she was pounding into his chest furiously. "Say something! Don't just stand there!" She screamed. She soon stopped, running out of breath. Her previous fist still on his chest, "I….I hate it here, Shessoumaru. I hate everything and everyone holding me in these walls." Finally deciding to react, he took her hand from his chest and wrapped it around his back. Her other hand followed, and soon they were in a full embrace, and she wouldn't let go. Not this time, lest he leave her again. When her brother died, Shessoumaru filled the void. He was cold-hearted, manipulative, yet hid it behind a stoic mask. But there was this side of his, a side she rarely saw. One that would do anything to see her happy, and she clung to it. She couldn't see anything, but she felt the smooth silk nightshirt he wore and his toned abdomen against her cheek. She felt it contract as he began to speak, she lifted her head to see him, but he placed it back on his chest. "Then you must hate yourself, Sango." She opened her mouth to retort, but then closed it. Was he right? Had she been the one hindering her own release?


	2. Chapter 2

My apologies for the late update! Life has been….strange.

I see that a couple of you were quite fond of the introduction. I thought I was adding too much detail when I kept going back to revise it, aha. I was browsing the Inuyasha archive, looking for Sango related stories, and I saw an Aladdin one! I've been reading it, and they had some of the ideas I was planning on incorporating into mine. I assure you; in no way did I know about this story before I started to write mine own. I might have to alter some pieces around now, I know I certainly wouldn't like it if someone had copied me, regardless if it was unconsciously or not. Moreover, I would like to thank you for the reviews. I love reading them! I'd like to ask that if you review, might you leave some constructive criticism? Or maybe even some suggestions? Thank you in advance.

Warning: I felt bad about not getting it out on time, so I haven't edited or revised this chapter. So this is very rough, aha. I will re-upload this later. I just really wanted to get this out. Thank you for your patience~

Sango awoke in the comfort of her lush silk sheets. Shessoumaru hadn't carried her back to her room, she walked herself. More like stormed off…He had set her off again. After he mentioned that the reason she has still been stuck in the palace was her own fault, he proceeded to say it might be "a possibility of her natural feminine weakness." Getting out from her bed, she rolled her eyes at the remembrance, nearly tripping over Kirara. Kirara? Sango gleamed, picking up her beloved cat. Suddenly, Kirara spit a jewel on the tiled floor. "Eh?" Sango whispered as she picked up the gem. Though she was not surprised, Kirara had usually left for days at a time. Instead, she laughed, "What a night you must have had." Dropping her, Kirara walked to window perch. Sango looked around, pleasantly surprised to see no one waiting on her. Generally, as soon as she woke someone was there waiting to make her bed, set her bath, fix her hair, and plethora of nonsense she was capable of doing herself. Still, that didn't relieve her curiosity. Where had everyone gone? She walked to her bathing room-literally the size of another bedroom-and prepared a bath for herself for the first time in years. And surprisingly, after years of being taken care of, she had found everything perfectly.

"Hello?" Sango echoed. Her voice was only heard by the walls and pillars in the hallway. "Boo!" Sango jumped as small hands landed on back, causing her to fall to the marble floor. The gold trinkets on her ankles jingled as she tried to sit up. Pushing back her now untidy hair, she looked around confused.

"Kagome?" Sango asked hopefully, looking down her long-lost friend. A light green skirt that went down to her ankles, with small gold elephants dangling from either side, and a cut off blouse rimmed with gold lace. Sango smiled, it had been so long since she had seen her friend. Kagome was from a remote kingdom that stood by the sea. As far away as Higurashi was, they were allies.

"I am so happy to see you!" Kagome squealed, squeezing Sango's body against her own. She stopped when she felt Sango squirm against her, "K-Kagome…I cannot breathe, please!" she ragged. Kagome looked up, scratching the back of her head sheepishly, "I am sorry. I…I just missed you, that is all." A sympathetic look crossed Sango's face as she looked at her best friend, "Do not worry, I have missed you too." With that, they embraced again. This time, softer.

Once they parted, Sango remembered the reason she had left. But the only reason Kagome would be in Shikon, is if her father was with her as well. It must have been for the upcoming Moon festival. "Kagome, have you arrived for the festival?" Sango asked, clapping her hands together in excitement. Kagome grabbed her friend's hand in return, "Yes, I am! But guess who else is here?" Sango's smile faltered. Kagome only got excited for two reasons, seeing Sango, and seeing boys. "Oh no, not another suitor." Her eyes rolling, "You know how I feel, Kagome…"

Kagome shook her head, "No! I promise he's not a suitor. You will like him, I guarantee it!" She grabbed Sango hands, running to the main gates. "N-No, Kagome! I..I am not properly dressed to greet anyone." Kagome turned around, looking Sango up and down. She wore a simple white linen dress, her nightgown she guessed. Kagome only smiled in response, leading her friend back to her room.

Bankotsu yawned as he panned his head against a cool brick wall. It was smoldering! He had been watching people pass through the market all day; surprisingly he didn't have a thought of stealing. Maybe it was the moon festival, everyone just looked in high spirits as they prepared for the celebration. He couldn't take away from that…not like that fool had.

He shuddered as he tried to erase the memories…_those hands_ from his mind. "Dammit!" he hissed, stuffing his fists in his patched pocket trousers. He frowned, where had Kirara been when he needed her? Huffing like a needy baby, he started walking back to his hideout, hoping Kirara would be there.

Kagome hadn't even sat down yet, when Sango came back out of her bathroom. She was in the middle of pinning her hair up in her signature ponytail, wearing a garment similar to Kagome's, only in pink and white. Kagome's mouth twisted in frustration. Crossing her arms, she pouted, "How come you never let me do your make up?" Blocking Sango's path to the two-story door, she continued, "All the other girls put make-up on their friends…" hoping Sango would take the bait.

Sango playfully pushed her friend from the door, dropping her hair tie accidently as she put her hand on the door handle, she laughed, "Am I really that unpleasant to look at that you need to beg like that?"

"Oh, not in the least." A gruff, yet snakelike charming voice whispered. Sango, who still faced Kagome, looked in her friends eyes. Instead of weariness, she carried a dreamy look, complete with a little dribble. _Oh, for the love of.._

Sango smirked; she'd show Kagome that men weren't the top priority. Especially in her room. Her foot slid in a semi-circle turning half to the stranger in front of her, but she couldn't see, for the long hair she had forgot to pin up had followed her in the motion, temporarily blinding her. That barely mattered though, or so she had thought.

The whole scene passed in a blink of an eye to Kagome, who had still been holding her side from were Sango had pushed her. Air whizzed past Sango's flying fist, as it torpedoed into her target…or so she had hoped.

She let out a small growl, as the stranger caught her fist in his large palm. The growl turned into a gasp for air as the palm grasped around her hand, motioning her to do a small twirl and back into the strangers' torso.

She blushed. So thoroughly embarrassed she had let **anyone** best her like that. What would Shessoumaru think of her now?

"Tch, ehhh Now…" The tall guest whispered to himself, as he draped his arms across Sango's. Sango could literally **feel **him sniffing her hair. _Disgusting._

Her back to him, he couldn't see what he was doing that had made her dear friend's face falter. She had thought of elbowing him, but if he could avoid one of her punches, he could certainly do more, considering the position they were in.

The princess now wished she was a porcupine, so she could push her deadly needles out and stab him to death. Silly thought, she knew it. But her thoughts were interrupted when Kagome shot up and bowed, stuttering, "G-G-Good morning-"

The rest faded away from Sango, as her eyes dilated. She only knew of one person who Kagome was **so **shy in front of, she stuttered.

'_Oh no…Oh no…Oh no no no no nonononono!'_ she frantically thought.

Shessoumaru.

She had been such a fool.


End file.
